ReRight
by emeraldoni
Summary: This time, when Sakura finds Itachi, she thinks of Konoha first -betrayel is underated.-
1. In Which Sakura Finds a Complication

ReRight

She found him on a Thursday. The moon was only half full, concealed beneath a thin layer of listless clouds. He eyed her (black eyes, she noticed. Black liquid and oh so normal) but said nothing. His face was gaunt, and blood was rapidly pooling around him. The forest was silent as she approached.

"Uchiha," she muttered, unsure as to what to do. He was dangerous, but he was also injured.

"Kunoichi," he replied, voice a bare whisper.

"You're dying."

"Yes."

She studied him for a moment, his broken body twisted awkwardly against a tree. She should feel nervous, anxious. She was standing mere feet away from a dangerous S-class criminal.

"I won't heal you," she stated.

"I expect nothing else." He coughed and blood dribbled down his chin.

She sighed, and trudged forwards, hovering over him with hesitation. Then she sat. He wasn't looking at her anymore, his eyes focused off to the sides again, as though she didn't even exist. She had overseen enough executions, enough deaths, that it was ingrained in her--the way to treat the dying. Despite him being the enemy.

"Is there anything you wish to say?" she asked, green eyes intent upon his hands. White, white and white in gloom.

He didn't reply. Didn't move. Didn't acknowledge that she had even muttered a single syllable. Sakura shrugged. It wasn't surprising. He could have been normal, she thought to herself. He could have been a comrade. She could be healing him right now. She could save him.

But no. Konoha was much more important to her than this man's life. She would not revive a criminal, only to watch as he murdered her friends, her allies. She has more pride than that, and the guilt would eat her up inside. She would never even entertain the notion.

"Sasuke..." she whispered, "will be upset."

Itachi's eyes slid to meet hers. "Yes, but he will survive."

"I suppose so," she said.

The puddle of blood wrapped around her. It was staining her clothes, she thought distantly. Another pair she would have to toss.

"You could have lived a good life," she said.

Itachi grimaced slightly, and Sakura wondered how bad his wounds were. The cloak hid them very well.

"No," he finally said, "that was not my purpose."

She noted his voice was getting weaker, but she ignored it. She could still save him. Instead, she reached forward and tangled her fingers with his. They were cold and damp, and she had to force herself to remain so, to not pull away. His fingers tightened around hers.

"You're purpose is to die then?" she said.

"Isn't yours?" he shot back, though his voice hitched.

"It's different," she whispered, "and you _know _it."

"I know nothing," he replied. "I was created for death, I made death, and now I am death. That is all I know."

"You're an idiot."

"Perhaps."

Sakura sighed, then stood up, unwrapping his hand from hers.

"You are leaving then," he said.

Sakura shouldered her pack. "Yes."

"Ah."

"I hate that response."

She thought she might have saw his lips twitch a bit, but she couldn't be sure.

"I don't think you were made for death," she said, reaching down to rip the edges of his grungy cloak. "And perhaps someday you will learn that."

"I doubt it."

"Pessimism is a bad disease, Uchiha-san."

She reached a glowing hand to his stomach, chakre flowing to stop the bleeding that was slowly stealing him of his life. He watched, then looked up at her, "You are betraying your village."

"Not quite," she replied, and with that, she bashed him over the head, knocking him out.

"So negative..." she sighed as she slung his limp form over her shoulder.

On Wednesday, she arrived home to Konoha, Uchiha Itachi with her.


	2. In Which Tsunade is Irritated

ReRight

"Name: Uchiha Itachi."

"Yes."

"Age:25"

"Yes."

"Condition: weak, but alive."

"Yes."

"Thank you, Shizune. Anything else?"

"No, Tsunade-sama. He's being kept in a chakre enhanced cell with a group of ANBU on the lookout. The room is padded and he is halfway conscious as of this time. We are taking extra precautions with him."

"Good. Who was the last person to interact with him besides Sakura?"

Tsunade turned to look out the window. Birds chattered outside as she collpased back in her seat. Shizune stood rigid in front of the desk, back tense and deep shadows beneath her eyes.

"It was Naruto-kun, but that was approximately 20 months ago."

Tsunade sighed, "So not much help then--in assessing his skills."

Shizune shook her head, "No, I would assume not. It was a brief encounter with no battle. Itachi left before Naruto-kun could follow through with his threats."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Heaven forbid he use some subtlety once in a while."

"Agreed."

"Shizune," Tsunade turned to look at her first apprentice, "this sucks."

"Agreed again, Tsunade-sama."

OOO

Sakura trotted down the street, brushing through the bustling crowds with well practiced ease. Naruto was waiting for her at Ichirakuand she knew was already at least five minutes late. She sighed as the slightly antique ramen stand came into view, Naruto sitting at the very left hunched over the counter. Sakura smiled fondly as she noticed his leg jiggling with impatience.

"Hey," she said, wrapping her arms around his back in a deep embrace.

"Sakura-chan!" He laughed, lifting his head to look at her behind him, "You're late!"

"Sorry," she grimaced, "had to shower."

"You don't need to shower. You always smell nice."

"Whatever, suck up."

"If it works!"

Sakura let go to slide into the seat next to him, following Naruto's order with a miso ramen.

"Everything alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, peeking at her face.

Sakura smiled. Nothing could get past Naruto. He knew her much too well, and there was no way he could keep quiet about any suspicions he had. She moved her hand to link fingers with him.

"Yeah, rough mission. I'm not sure if I should talk about it. Tsunade-shishou hasn't decided the level of secrecy yet."

Naruto squeezed her hand, "don't worry about it Sakura-chan. You know I'm here."

Suddenly he shifted moods, "Hey! Did you hear? Thick brows actually BEAT Neji the other day. Took him long enough!"

Sakura smiled feeling her muscles slowly uncoil as familiarity set in.

OOO

The ANBU clenched a hand in the leather glove. Thin light filtered through the cell from a flickering light on the ceiling. The padding around the room was a dirty white, stains ranging from dark red to a faded brown. Itachi blinked blearily at them as the ANBU operative circled him again.

"Where is Akatsuki headquarters?"

"I don't know."

A fist slammed across his cheek, knocking Itachi to the floor. He paused before slowly sitting up.

"Again. Where is Akatsuki headquarters?"

"I don't know."

Another blow hit him, this time in the abdomen.

The ANBU stopped walking and gently lounged against one wall. He stayed silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

"You're lucky you're an Uchiha. We have to do things the old fashioned way because of you. It would be easy otherwise. Perhaps you should not waste my, and the other operatives, time by handing over the information we, pleasantly, have asked for."

"I don't know anything."

"Ah, well then," the ANBU mused, "I guess I will have to get my tool kit."

OOO

A/N: I don't actually know if this is a romance or not. And if it is who the romance is between. Please excuse this those who have their hearts set on this. I'm not promising anything.

Also, updates are not set, regular, and might not even happen depending on certain life situations. Be prepared (though I will try my best to actually finish this.)

Third, this, I guess, is considered AU since Itachi was...well, yeah. I don't know if he has decided how he wants to be portrayed yet (peace loving or cold and heartless? Who knows...). So sorry for OOC.

Best loves,

emeraldoni


	3. In Which Sakura Gets A Sucky Mission

ReRight

When Sakura woke up the next morning it was to an obnoxious tapping at her window. She rolled groggily towards the clock to see it was about seven in the morning, then she promptly rolled over and went back to sleep. Except the tapping persisted. At that point she figured out that someone was throwing things at the window above her bed. She also figured that whoever was throwing things at her window was going to be disemboweled, quartered, and then nailed to her windows and doors as a warning for the next person who tried to wake her up before nine (because, seriously, what the hell. It's not like she had a mission or anything. Really).

Sakura groaned then sat up and peeked out her window, only to find a certain Kyuubi vessel grinning and juggling a trio of pebble in his hand. He waved and bounced slightly when he saw her squint out the window. She opened it with only a little struggle (damn thing needed to be cleaned. Next week. Though probably not) then proceeded to hiss.

"What the hell do are you doing, you idiot?"

Naruto grinned, "It's time to train, Sakura-chan!" He dropped the pebbles then wiped his hands off on his pant legs, leaving muddy streaks. "You said not to burst in anymore, so I figured this was the next best thing!"

Sakura sent him another glare, but shut the window. When he was right, he was right. She should train. If it were up to her, she would lounge all day eating chocolate chip cookies and watching TV shows she had absolutely no interest, while listing all the things she should do, but most likely wouldn't (like clean that damn window).

She pulled on a shirt and zipped up her pants just as she heard Naruto clatter into her kitchen.

"One of these days," she said as she walked into her living room, "I'm going to kill you."

Naruto ginned, "Ramen?" He asked, holding a cup in her direction. He always knew where she kept it stashed.

"No." She made coffee, downed four cups (black, ugh) and zipped up her vest.

"Alright, let's go."

Naruto whooped as they stepped into the dreary weather. Sakura slumped. Today was not her day.

OOO

"Jeez, Sakura-chan, did you really have to hit me with a _tree?_"

"Did you have to maul me with fifty clones?"

Naruto laughed as Sakura collapsed in the damp grass beside him. Mud streaked both of them but it didn't seem to hamper Naruto's mood. Sakura craved a shower. Her muscles ached and she had an awful bruise on her left side. Naruto gave her a damn good run for her money when they sparred, though he did keep her in shape. Of course, he seemed right as rain and ready for another go which was irritating considering how wiped she already was, but she could forgive him for that (today at least) because she had gotten some good shots in.

"So," Naruto started, "You feeling better today?"

Sakura smile with affection at him. He did know how to cheer her up.

"Yeah," she cracked her knuckles before reaching out to touch her toes. "I was just in a slump."

"That time of the month?---OW!"

Sakura glared at him as he rubbed his shoulder, "Damn, I know you're strong, but you don't have to abuse me!" He pouted.

"Then don't say stupid stuff, idiot."

Naruto grinned but didn't respond. Sakura rolled her eyes. Boys. Seriously.

She leaned back against the tree they sat by, gazing across the training field (which was slightly demolished, but still usable, in her opinion. Craters were good practice for genin). Naruto settled in next to her, though she had a feeling he would get up soon to beg for ramen. Her stomach rumbled at the thought. She should have had more than coffee. Sakura grimaced but decided to ignore it for now. She was comfortable and her legs felt the need to ignore her stomach at the time being, which she was perfectly content with.

Sakura glanced over at Naruto. His eyes had drifted shut.

At twenty they were both Jounin. She was more than proud about it, and so was Naruto (though he should have earned it a lot sooner). For a short period, she had thought about attempting the ANBU test but had decided against it. She liked her freedom. She wasn't sure she could forgo missions with Team Kakashi (at least not while they still needed to find Sasuke) just for the next step in the ladder. She was content with improving her skill as a Jounin and that was that.

Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't irritated with the fact that Sasuke has yet to overcome his ridiculous 'Konoha is weak I must join evil forces to become stronger than evil older brother' notions. It really put a damper on their rescue attempts when he just tried to kill them every time they even came in smelling distance (though with Naruto, that could sometimes be a pretty long distance).

Sakura smiled though. Naruto was stubborn, he would never give up until one of them was dead, or Sasuke was back in Konoha (where he would probably be arrested and imprisoned anyway).

Which brought her to her unpleasant thoughts.

Itachi.

Would Sasuke come back for his brother? Would Itachi be executed? Imprisoned for life? Tortured?

Yet, now that she thought about it, he was probably being tortured right that minute. Sakura shifted uncomfortably. She probably should have just let him die. Bringing him back had been the wrong decision. Now Sasuke would come back and do something stupid like break his brother out just to kill him. Or something.

Sakura sighed as she gazed up at the sky. Some patches of blue peaked through the overhanging clouds.

It wasn't her problem. Not really. Tsunade-shishou would take care of it, and perhaps in a few months Sakura would hear something about an execution, or maybe an announcement would be made. Or maybe she would hear nothing, and the older Uchiha would be silently dispatched of. As silently as he had been snuck into Konoha he would be killed, body destroyed so no one could discover his lethal secrets.

Sakura suddenly tensed as an ANBU appeared in front of her, his mask intricately decorated to look like a wolf. She said nothing an watched as Naruto sat up with narrow eyes.

"Haruno-san. Hokage-sama requests your presence."

Sakura frowned. "Any message? Or just that?"

She couldn't really tell, but it seemed as though the messenger made some movement in Naruto's direction. Apparently Naruto wasn't involved.

"It's private, and you are requested to arrive immediately."

"Alright, you can go."

The ANBU nodded before disappearing in a sulfurous poof of smoke. Naruto coughed. "What the hell? ANBU? What did you do?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "How should I know? I'll talk to you later. Tsunade-shishou will kill me if I'm late."

Naruto grinned. "Too bad. You're missing out on ramen."

"Oh no. However shall I live." Sakura responded flatly.

"No idea." Naruto grinned, "Have fun, Sakura-chan!" And with a parting wave he strolled off, hands behind his head. Sakura smiled, then turned to sprint to Hokage's tower.

OOO

Sakura arrived about five minutes later. Her short hair stuck to her neck and Sakura wished she had gone and taken a shower instead of lounging around and reminiscing.

_'No use crying over spilled milk,' _she thought as she tried to wipe off her face with the edge of her shirt. It didn't help much. She mostly just smeared more mud and made herself look like she had just wrestled in a mud pit. She hoped Jiraiya wasn't around. He would certainly make some lewd comment.

After a few seconds she knocked on the office door after the receptionist had affirmed that no one else was there except the Hokage.

Sakura heard a muffled "come in!" and slowly entered.

OOO

Sakura was not fresh as a ninja. She had killed. She had almost been killed. She has seen people die who shouldn't have. She had failed in saving people who she should have saved.

Afterwards she would lock herself into her apartment for a few days until someone came to retrieve her and take her out to eat and generally force her to remember that bad things happened, but life was still good.

Her first Jounin mission had been different though.

When she was called in that day, Ibiki stood behind Tsunade. He needed a medic. He needed a medic who could stomach watching a man be mutilated for important information, heal him, then watch again. Sakura had accepted the mission in hopes of proving herself as Jounin. After all, she was an adult, and she was a kunoichi, and the prisoner was an enemy.

That night she had gone home, drank a bottle of sake, threw up, then woke up an hour later from a nightmare and hoped she would never have to participate in something so horrendous again.

When Sakura entered the office after trying to clean herself she noticed two things.

One, that Tsunade looked sober and distinctly unhappy.

Two, that Ibiki was standing behind her just like he had before.

Before anything was said, Sakura knew what the mission was.

"Sakura, we have a job for you."

Sakura nodded, and she could feel dread coil up her chest like a snake constricting her lungs.

Ibiki suddenly stepped forward, taking a silent cue from the Hokage.

"A medic is required in the case of Uchiha Itachi. Extended attention is needed as he is particularly stubborn in relinquishing the information we need."

Sakura nodded slowly, "So, you wish me to be the medic?"

Ibiki returned the nod, a quirk of his lips indicating his satisfaction with her perception.

"Once a day we will be questioning him. You will wait outside until we call you in to deal with him."

Tsunade leaned her chin against her folded fingers as she took over.

"You will be paid for an A ranking mission as the prisoner is highly dangerous, though he is kept restrained by drugs. You will be active in this mission until we receive the information we need, or until we take him to trial. Whichever comes first."

Sakura nodded again to show her understanding.

"Basically, you're going to become Uchiha Itachi's personal doctor."

"When do I start?"

Ibiki stepped forward, "Now. We understand today was your day off, but time is essential and we need him healed as soon as possible."

"Lead me to him then."

Ibiki nodded, then turned to bow to Tsunade. She inclined her head in return, then glance back at Sakura. "You're hospital shifts have been reduced, so make sure to recheck your schedule."

"Thank you, shishou."

Tsunade sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Both of you get to work."

Ibiki strode out and Sakura followed. He started to go down the stairs before turning into another hallway and taking her along a twisting path that led lower and lower beneath the village. He elaborated along the way.

"Effectively, you will be on call. You will report to the front at noon where an ANBU will meet you to take you here. You can't get in without an escort." He said this while dialing a code into a key pad beside a very grungy looking door. Sakura glanced up as the fluorescent lights above her flickered. Ibiki ignored it.

"You can be summoned at anytime though. Extra questioning may take place depending on events, so please be prepared if this comes up. He is too important to lose."

Sakura nodded and followed him through the dank passage. They passed doors on either side, though most of them were open. No numbers marked them, nor anything else she could see that would show which one Itachi resided in. She concluded Ibiki either counted, or had some kind of chakre reading on it. Probably the latter.

They finally reached a door and Ibiki stopped. Two ANBU melted out of the walls and Sakura eyed them. Interesting watch method, she thought to herself as they stopped to inspect both her and Ibiki. Quickly though they nodded and melted back into the walls. Ibiki turned to look down at her. He towered over her, but Sakura pretended not to notice.

"ANBU are watching him. It will look like you are alone, but you are not. When you are done, just call my name and surge your chakre. I don't want him to escape by switching spots with you."

Sakura nodded. Ibiki opened the door and she strode in quickly as he slammed it shut behind her. Instantly it disappeared and she was left in a dirty padded room with an S-class criminal.

Before moving she took in her surroundings. On her right was a toilet, though it looked fairly suspicious. Above her was another flickering fluorescent light. It made her eyes ache slightly, but she ignored it, only to spot the motionless man in the corner.

He was without his robe now, she noticed. He was just wearing a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt, both with ragged ends. His hands were cuffed, and she knew that the cuffs were suppressing his chakre, though if she looked closely they were bound much too tight. The edges dug painfully into his wrist. His hair was lank, greasy even, and he sat slumped over as though he hadn't noticed her. She couldn't see his face.

Slowly she stepped forward. She noticed that blood was splotched haphazardly around the closet-like cell. He had yet to respond, and she slowly kneeled next to him.

"Itachi-san? Are you awake?"

His breathing hitched, but he didn't move. She slowly assessed what damage she could with her eyes. At least three of his fingers were broken. He was bleeding from somewhere, but she would have to move his clothing to figure out. She ducked down to catch a glimpse of his face.

His eyes were covered. She could understand why. Bandages had been wrapped around the upper half of his face. They must have been enhanced with chakre because otherwise he could have easily taken them off.

"Itachi-san, I'm here to heal you. I think you're awake, so you will know that I will have to touch you to do this. Please remain calm so this will be quick and painless."

Slowly his head came up, turning in her general direction. Inside she flinched at the extent of swelling across his lips and cheeks. He must be in awful pain. Slowly he inclined his head in her direction, not breathing a word but telling her to get on with it.

She worked on his fingers first. A shinobi's fingers were his most important asset. Even though he probably wouldn't be using them soon it was what he training told her to do. Next she work on his face. He hands hovered over his cheeks and slowly the swelling reduced and the cuts disappeared, though the bruising remained.

She sat back before looking at his chest.

"Itachi-san, I'm going to have to ask you to lay back. I'm going to lift your shirt to examine the wounds in that area."

He paused for a moment, and slowly shifted until he was lying flat. His cuffed hands rested on his abdomen, lightly enough that she could pull the dirty shirt from beneath them.

His chest was a mess.

A few ribs were broken, and bruises blossomed down across his stomach, and she saw the blood came from spots where the skin had split from a few particularly vicious blows. He didn't even flinch when she place her hand beneath his rib cage to check if there was any internal bleeding. She knew if she had these injuries, she would either be passed out or crying. She glanced at his face only to see him facing the ceiling impassively. He had amazing self control. She was glad his eyes were covered.

Slowly she spread her chakre throughout him. She concentrated on the ribs first. Knitting bone back together would be the most difficult.

She then moved to deal with the bruises. She couldn't get rid of them completely, but she could lessen he swelling and the pain. The muscles beneath her hands twitched a little, and Sakura ignored the fact that he was extremely fit looking, despite his injuries. Instead she remembered that he used those very same muscles to slaughter his family and countless other people.

She pressed her hands down harder a tad spitefully, disappointed that he didn't even flinch.

After finishing his chest she pulled away. She was sweaty again, and she knew she needed a nap. Between sparring with Naruto and this, she was wiped.

"Is there anything else before I leave, Itachi-san?"

He sat up, and she noticed that his hands trembled a little, but other than that he gave no indication that he heard her. Instead he just propped himself against the wall again, steadily ignoring her. She wondered if he knew she was the one who brought him here. She dismissed the thought though. What did it matter? It's not like it would change her mission one way or the other.

She shrugged then stood up, cracking her neck and stretching. She turned to where she came in and called for Ibiki to release her.

After he checked her over to make sure the Uchiha hadn't somehow manage to jump her and trick the ANBU (Itachi was clever, but not THAT clever) he walked her out telling her to meet back tomorrow at the designated time.

Sakura slumped. She was starving, and perhaps instead of a shower she would take a bath. She rushed home and had some instant ramen (she would have to restock. Naruto had depleted her stash). Then she took a bath, promptly fell asleep in the bath, then woke up with a curse when she realized the water was cold.

OOO

A/N: Reviews make me happy. Constructive crit is nice. I don't have a beta, so don't hesitate to correct my mistakes. =)


	4. In Which Sakura Has to Clean Up

The next week was more than busy for Sakura, it was downright hectic. She would force herself up in the morning to do at least some training. Naruto was disappointed to hear that sparring was to be put on hold until after this mission. Between healing the Uchiha and working her scheduled hospital shifts (though they were shorter) she needed to conserve her chakre. Thus she began her morning with mindless physical training instead of her usual chakre control techniques.

She wished she had an endless amount of energy like Naruto. Even after sparring with Kakashi-sensei he was ready to go another round. Kakashi usually ended up burying his head in his book until Naruto got bored and found someone else who would be willing to participate in an uneven fight. (Kakashi refused to admit he was ever tired...he just though Naruto would train better with new fighting styles. Right).

Despite his disappointment Naruto still went out with her to exercise. They would take turns sitting on each other's back while they did pushups. Sakura found she hated doing this for Naruto though, because he was way too bouncy. At least she didn't have to cling to Kakashi-sensei's back for dear life when he did pushups.

The bright side of her week was that her medic shifts has been slow. Only a few had been brought in with life threatening injuries and most of them had been fairly easy fixes. The hardest part of her week was healing the prisoner--Itachi.

The second day she had visited a masked ANBU had met her at the front steps of the Hokage tower. He acknowledged he with a slight nod before turning to stride away. Sakura followed, rolling her eyes at the ANBU's silence. It was probably someone she knew. She would recognize them by voice if they spoke and the number one rule in ANBU was secrecy.

'Ah, well....' she though, resigned to an awkward walk to the underbelly of the tower.

When they reached the door she noticed that the ANBU punched in a different code than the one Ibiki had put in the previous day. They really were keeping things under tight control, she thought, as she was quickly searched and then shown into the cell. He ears rung with the silence.

When she went inside she noticed that the prisoner was sagged against the same corner as before. His head drooped and the dark bandages wrapped around his head seemed to be even darker than before. He didn't acknowledge her again, though she didn't expect it. Instead of hesitating she quickly strode over to him and kneeled.

"Itachi-san, I'm back to heal you. Please lay down so I can inspect you."

She watched as he slide down the wall to lay flat, the same position as the previous day. Sakura's eyes roamed his body. He was missing the fingernails from his left hand, and she grimaced at the dried blood that coated his hands. His fingernails wouldn't grow back, but she could heal it so that scar tissue quickly took the place where nail had been. His face wasn't beaten as bad, but his nose was broken, and she quickly fixed that before peeking beneath his shirt.

There wasn't any new bruising, but when she inspected him with her chakre she noticed each and every one of his ribs were cracked. Whoever had questioned him must have amazing control to be able to do that without injuring anything else.

Sakura set to work sealing each of the fractures. How he was breathing, she had no idea. His pain threshold must have been the highest she had ever seen, which she was thankful for. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle a crying or whimpering Itachi. That would have been too surreal.

Sakura finished quickly, aware of her patients slight malodor. He really needed to be washed. That wasn't her job though, and she shifted back so she wasn't hunched over him anymore. He pulled his shirt down with his cuffed hands then sat up, staring straight ahead of it. Sakura sighed.

"Itachi-san, is there any other injuries which I have yet to see?"

He was silent for a moment the shook his head. Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, well away a bound S-class criminal was sitting next to her. Then she stood, called out, and left.

That night she had trouble sleeping. She shifted back and forth in her bed until the blankets were practically strangling her. At that point she decided to get up and make herself some tea.

He apartment was small, but cozy, at least in her opinion. Naruto called it cramped, and the one time Kakashi had been there he had looked extremely uncomfortable, but had said it was quaint before slouching out the door in a quick getaway. Of course, neither of them could say anything, because she knew for a fact that both of their places were just as cramped (and at least twice as messy) as hers. And if Naruto had such a problem, she would regularly tell him, then he could get out and go to his own apartment, stupid.

To which he would reply, "Aw, Sakura-chan! I was just kiiidddiiiinngg!"

Sakura snorted as she finished brewing her tea before going into the living room to settle on the couch with a blanket and the TV remote. She knew she should probably try to sleep some more. After all, she had another long day ahead of her, but something was bothering her. She just couldn't figure out what.

She guessed it was a mixture of things. Sasuke had been gone for eight years, and though Naruto hadn't quite given up on him, Sakura had. After eight years, she knew he was not the awkward, angry boy she used to love so much. Between him leaving Konoha (the first sign of rejection) and him trying to kill them multiple times over the years (a pretty good signal that he really _didn't _want anything to do with them) she was fairly confident that things could never be the same again. She was also happy with how things were (well, except for her current mission, but whatever).

Sakura was proud of her skills, and she was happy with those around her. Ino and her had lunch at least twice and week, and Naruto stalked Sakura at least twice a day. Sometimes Kakashi would join them, usually to lounge languidly against a tree and criticize their jutsu. At least until they challenged him, which then he would promptly have an 'appointment.'

What was bothering her though, was probably the fact that she was being forced to heal an S-class criminal. He was someone she had fought against and despised for years. She understood she wasn't doing Itachi a favor by keeping him alive. In fact, he probably hated her for it, but that didn't change the fact that she also hated revitalizing him.

Perhaps she was a bit jaded by now, but she wanted to see him suffer. If it weren't for him, Sasuke wouldn't have left. The Uchiha clan would still be alive, and Team 7 would still be whole.

Sakura felt her eyes get heavy as the images on the screen flickered before her without registering.

'At least he's getting what he deserves...' she thought before drifting to sleep.

OOO

Shizune winced as she heard a groan coming from the Hokage's office. Her morning had started well. Some shone through the clouds, she had slept well, and her date the night before had ended with a lovely kiss.

Arriving at the office at about 8:05 am though had changed her mind when she found Tsunade face down on some very important documents. Drooling.

Not only had Tsunade spent the night slumped over desk, but she had also ruined the documents (saliva was not an official signature--unfortunately), which needed to be retyped. Shizune cringed as she gathered up the documents (and a few letters from the Kazekage which STILL had not been answered) and went to go make copies while Tsunade cursed the crick in her neck.

After getting everything back together, and ordering Tsunade a large breakfast (with coffee) Shizune deemed it safe to enter the office again.

Peeking past the door she saw Tsunade leaning back in her chair, eyes closed, and arms crossed over her large bust. Shizune slid in a gingerly shut the door behind her. Tsunade didn't move, but she knew Shizune was there when she started speaking.

"I need a damned day off."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"And these documents are stupid."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"And this coffee tastes awful."

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade opened her eyes and leaned forward, chin resting over her folded fingers.

"So, the council has been informed of Uchiha Itachi's capture," she said, "I need some kind of schedule written up. At some point an announcement will have to be made, and his trial will have to be set."

"I'll get right on it, Tsunade-sama. Is there a specific day...?"

"Try to make it a few weeks away. Ibiki hasn't gotten anywhere with him and we really need some information on the Akatsuki movements. They have been quiet."

"I understand. I'll draw that up right away. Um...." Shizune twisted her fingers, "There is another message from the Kazekage... He _really _liked those brownies and was requesting the recipe."

Tsunade groaned.

OOO

Sakura woke the next morning to someone pounding on her door. It was her day off at the hospital, which she was grateful for, because she needed to get some sparring in. Dry training only went so far and she was itching for a fight after the week she had.

The pounding continued and Sakura grumbled as she through the blankets off her to trudge to the door, and thus rip whoever was waking her up a new one. To her surprise it was Ino at the door.

"Jeez, Forehead, you get hit by a bus?"

Sakura groaned and trudged back to her kitchen, leaving the door open for her sometimes friend (because, seriously, it's hard to be full friends with someone who has bigger, perkier boobs than you). Ino trailed behind.

"No, don't make your gross coffee, were going out to breakfast."

Sakura shot Ino a glare before collapsing into one of the chairs around her rickety little dining table.

"Do I really have to?" Sakura replied, "It's early, what time is it anyway?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Like ten. You've had your beauty sleep, now it's time to see the world. You skipped out on lunch with me yesterday, and I have this new guy that you will absolutely love."

Sakura dropped her forehead to the table and proceeded to die a little on the inside. She knew Ino meant well, but blind dates were not her forte. They were always awkward, and the last one was one step away from disaster when he had informed her how much Naruto irritated him. Naruto irritated her too, but only she was allowed to say so. She had gone home alone that night.

"Really, Ino. Thanks but no thanks."

Ino pouted. "Well, you're still going out to breakfast with me. So, get dressed."

Sakura rolled her eyes but got up and walked down the hall.

Ino yelled after, "And wear something nice for once!"

OOO

They ended up going to a little tea shop just down the street. They both ordered Soba, then Ino gave Sakura a flat store.

"What?" Sakura asked, unnerved.

"This guy really will be good for you. He's a jounin teacher--only a few years older, _and _he has black hair. You're _perfect _together_._"

"Ino...I don't even know this guy. And the last one was awful. I'll find someone when I have time, which isn't now."

The waitress, an older woman, brought them their food. Sakura thanked her before turning back to the persistent blond before her. "I know you think being single is some kind of disease, but it's really a blessing."

Ino's eyes narrowed. "You say that only because you've had sucky, half assed relationships that always end with the guy calling you 'frigid.'"

Sakura frowned as she dipped into her meal. "That's not really true...." She lied weakly, because it kind of was true.

"Yes, it is. And don't try to lie. I can tell."

Sakura sighed. It wasn't that she was frigid really, just none of the guys she had dated ever made her feel, well, passion. They were all so _boring. _The first one she dated hadn't even been shinobi. Maybe it was because she was surrounded by the most eccentric male population (Kakashi and Naruto took the cake when it came to eccentricity) but most guys just seemed dull. She needed someone who wouldn't make her yawn on their first date. Or made her punch him. Or whatever. Either way those activities should be avoided on a first date.

Ino smirked. "Alright, you usually have Thursday nights off, right? I'll just schedule it then."

"Do I really have to?"

"Yup. I'll get a hold of you before then. That way you have a few days to find a half decent outfit." Ino's eyes roamed over Sakura's short skirt and undershorts.

"Hey, I don't dress that bad...."

"Sure you don't," Ino lied. "Anyway, find something cute. I'll make sure it's not too formal."

Sakura pulled her share of the bill out of her pocket and slid it across the table. "Okay, whatever, but I have to go now or I'm going to be late."

"Late for what? And don't say life, because you don't have one until Thursday."

"_Bye, _Pig."

"Later, Forehead."

OOO

Itachi stayed immobile on the ground. The ANBU this time was a woman, and she was very adept at using senbon in pressure points. It seemed they were all taking their turn with him. Every day was a different interrogator, and with that came their different styles of torture. The first few days had been simple brutes who thought beating was the way to get information.

Whoever was sending them in smartened up though, because then the professionals started coming in, like this woman. She was smaller than the average Kunoichi (he could tell by her chakra amount, which was low), but she was cruel and she knew how to inflict the most pain with the least amount of damage. His medic wouldn't have much to do today, which was a disappointment because that was the only time he was able to really relax without fear of being attacked, prodded awake, or insulted. Not that she was gentle, but he could handle her impersonal hands much better than the other hands who got a hold of him.

Itachi bit his lip as she heard the woman tip toe forward to stand over him.

"I thought the famous Uchiha Itachi would have more to him. I'm disappointed."

Itachi remained still, concentrating on the feel of the cool floor against his face instead of the small holes littering his body. It took all his control to not groan with pain.

Slowly the ANBU walked away, but not before delivering a sharp kick to his gut. He hissed but kept silent before curling up in a fetal position. The woman snorted.

"Well, tomorrow you'll have more fun. What I did will seem like a cake walk."

Itachi twitched slightly as her sharp voice rang out to allow her out. He focused on the short whisper of the door before he was left with silence once again.

OOO

Sakura stood outside, carrying a small bucket that sloshed slightly with water. She sighed while waiting for the ANBU who was--she checked her watch--three minutes late.

She shifted her weight slightly and switched the bucket to her other hand. It hadn't seemed that heavy at first, but after carrying it a few blocks and standing around for five minutes her arms were aching slightly, though she damn well wasn't going to use her chakra for a stupid bucket. She had more pride than that.

After another five minutes (eight minutes late, she grumped to herself) an ANBU appeared. It was a woman, a small one. Sakura felt distinctly ungainly and hulking next to her. The ANBU didn't seem to notice though, because her mask was facing the bucket.

"What is that?"

"A bucket." Sakura replied.

Sakura was pretty sure the ANBU rolled her eyes, but she couldn't really tell.

"Duh, but _why _the bucket?"

"The prisoner is dirty, and I'm the one who has to touch him."

The ANBU turned around and started to stride into the building, her head tilted back. Sakura followed.

"I'm glad I didn't become a medic. I don't think I have ever had to wash a prisoner."

Sakura bristled a bit at the girl's tone (see how long she lived in the field without a medic) but didn't respond. She was already irritated with the lateness, and she didn't trust herself to say anything polite to the ANBU. The girl didn't seem to mind though, since she just lead Sakura down the halls with a confident stride and her hands behind her back, cloak picking up dust from the grungy floors.

Sakura waited patiently as the ANBU guards deliberated over the cleaning supplies before allowing. They were probably getting a little tired of the smell as well, judging by how quick it took them to decide and check her over. When she entered, Itachi was already lying flat in the corner. Sakura lifted an eyebrow and walked over, setting the bucket down before kneeling to assess his injuries.

A senbon user, she decided. The only blood was the small amount that had leaked from the holes peppering his body. Quickly she passed glowing hands over the punctures and healed them, then she spoke.

"I brought some soap and water with me today, Itachi-san."

His head tilted slightly in her direction but he remained silent.

Sakura sighed internally before grabbing the sponge from the bucket, squeezing it, then gripping his arm. She didn't linger at all as she scrubbed with a nurses efficiency. She made mental notes over his loss of muscle mass and the paleness of his skin. She washed his chest, neck, and face before asking him to sit up so she could get his back. He did this quickly, hunched over, facing the wall.

She noticed more punctures and healed them, then she tugged his shirt down. He straitened his posture, and she dimly thought that he still seemed proud, despite him being tortured, abused, and generally degraded for weeks on end.

'His fortitude is amazing...' she thought before standing up to grab the bucket.

She stilled though as he spoke.

"Thank you."

Sakura turned to look at him, eyes narrowed. He hadn't moved, hadn't turned his face in her direction, and he didn't seem any less dangerous than before.

"You have no reason to thank me," she replied.

"Hm."

He didn't say anything after that, and Sakura called out for her release. When sleeping that night, she dreamed about cells and senbon.

OOO

A/N: Reviews make me giddy. 3


End file.
